Legal
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: This is probably the truest thing I have to an R rating to this day on implication alone- This story takes place this year- Omi's birthday is 02-29, what do you think the Weiss boys would do for Omi turning the big 18? I mean- hello- YOJI? You know he'll


^_^ It's Omitchi's birthday this month so I am going to start us off with some fics!  
  
Legal by Vanessa S. Quest Cat: Humor, Angst, Romance, Citrus-y, Everything YEAY! L_L  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock beeped and bwipped all the while signaling that it was now 06:00 in Koneko no Same Ie. The blond boy bounced up from the bed with hair matted to the side. In his excitement he raced to get dressed for school somehow mistaking the Sunday for the Friday- missing the few days between it completely.  
  
As Omi rushed through the bathroom he made some clatter to help the others wake up to open the shop at 08:00 hours when business would slowly start to pour in.  
  
Omi made his way to the kitchen and was surprised when a brooding Yoji glared at him trying to hide something- probably alcohol- behind his back from the bouncy youth. "What the heck are you doing up so early chibi? Don't you ever sleep?!"  
  
Omi shook his head at Yoji, "What are you talking about Yoji-kun? It's Friday, I have classes!"  
  
Yoji glared at the calendar and the boy, how could Omi have lost the whole weekend? It was his birthday. "Uh. oh. I thought it was Saturday." Yoji lied. Omi took his turn to stare at the calendar.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right! It isn't Friday! Gomen Nasai!" He swore at himself and hoped the others were still asleep. Omi's eyes didn't even register the fact that the calendar was still a page back reading February 28th on the day-by-day calendar.  
  
"Go back to bed." Yoji said with a bit of pretentious malice. "And don't you dare wake up until 9! I want to have a chance to go to sleep before you bounce around like a spaz."  
  
Omi bowed and nodded, he felt mortified. "Night then, Yoji-kun. Oi. Yoji- kun- what do you want for your birthday- that's only 3 days away."  
  
Yoji swallowed back, had he been caught? "Uh. n. clothes. Or sunglasses- or how about a new watch!" He winked at Omi thankful for the care. He hated to sound so greedy but he really didn't want to blow Omi's surprise. Maybe Omi forgot it was Leap Year? After all- it only happened but once every four years!  
  
The blond chibi made his way back to his room slowly stripping off his uniform as he reached his door. His now open door. Omi's eye rose, he thought he had closed that.? Oi! Maybe Aya-kun or Ken-kun, upset that they had to wake up a whole two hours earlier than normal for Saturday were waiting to take their revenge. He gulped back as he opened the door and went into the room prepared for a finite level of pain.  
  
Aya sat on Omi's bed holding a red rose in his left hand, sniffing it- he was fully dressed and wide awake, in his other hand he held another package that Omi couldn't make out, all he could tell was that it had a gold folded paper and blue ribbons. "Ay.a-kun. Was I too loud? Were you already awake?"  
  
Aya smiled a small turn in his lips. Omi's blood froze then turned to a boiling rage of hormonal bliss. "Aya-kun?"  
  
"Am I going to be the first to tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what? What's going on- what's in your hand.? What did I do now.?"  
  
Aya laughed, "That would be just like you! You forgot your own birthday- anata baka!"  
  
Omi blushed furiously, "M.my. birthday.? Today's the 28th I thought."  
  
"No, its Sunday, Omi."  
  
"So it's the 1st? Darn it I only have 2 days to get Yoji's gi."  
  
"Nai! It's a leap year Omi. It's the 29th of February. Happy birthday Omitchi!" Omi released a shocked smile, he put his hand over his mouth. How should he react to this? The others just usually gave him a cake at midnight in between the 28th and the 1st of March to give him a birthday minute- or something, but this? A whole day? And Aya was in his room with a red rose a very symbolic flower.  
  
Aya extended the flower after basking in it's scent once more. "Arigatou Aya-kun!" Omi flung his arms around Aya and squeezed, minding the flower as he leaned into Aya.  
  
Aya hugged him back, the other gift poking Omi in the back. Omi didn't seem to notice though, he was already half-way to a vase to place the solitaire rose in. His birthday rose!  
  
"Omitchi, you are now a legal adult. I know Yoji probably wants to get you a hooker or drunk or something juvenile- but is there anything you really want to do now that you legally can?"  
  
Omi's eyes glossed over, the idea of exactly what he wanted to unwrap- and then rewrap in his arms already stood before him. Omi closed his eyes into a happy day-dream. He wasn't brave enough to ask that! And what now if he did and Aya rejected that plight? "You've already made me so happy R-Aya- kun!" Omi had to catch himself from saying Ran-kun, that was a mistake he had never made in the waking world so how could he have almost babbled it out now?!  
  
"Omi. did you just say Ran?"  
  
Omi gulped as he tried to brush it off, "Nai, nai, you must be hearing things. I said Aya-kun."  
  
"Too bad, I'd have been turned on by that." He said without falter, dropping the last into an erotic whisper not meant for Omi.  
  
"NANI?!" Omi blushed deeply.  
  
Aya licked his lips, damn it he couldn't just hold back now. Omi was legal now! If he didn't want it he could reject him but he would be no coward and hide these lustful- loving feelings anymore. He had no reason to shelter Omi now that he was an adult. "If .you get uncomfortable let me know."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai, hai. to wha--?!" Aya pressed himself against Omi and slid his tongue into Omi's gaping mouth. He pushed his tongue over Omi's. The blond felt his nerves jump and tingle as his entire soul merged with the one he kissed. He locked his fingers around Aya's nape of the neck and pressed himself tightly into Aya. Aya couldn't be helped but feel what seemed to be the beginning of an arousal from the blond he held diligently to his chest.  
  
He dropped his hand around Omi's waist and pulled him to the side. "Date me."  
  
It was the way he said it that made Omi so turned on- that and the fact that this was AYA- the most perfect being in the world. He was confident- he was in control- and he just gave Omi a direct order he refused to disobey. "Hai Ran-kun!"  
  
Ran smiled with a dirty thought, "Tonight, sign away your virginity to me. I swear I will always be yours and you mine."  
  
Omi's lip quivered was this a dream or this the sweetest of realities? "Hai!" Omi nodded, he'd go with this as long as this wet dream would take him if need be.  
  
"Open this once I come for you, tonight." Ran said, putting the gift on Omi's pillow. Omi quickly lifted the trinket into his palm to study it with romantic eyes. He nodded to confirm to Ran that he would wait and patiently if need be!  
  
He replaced it onto his pillow and waited until 09:00 to go back into the shop.  
  
Ken waited outside of Omi's door ready to glomp and beat the birthday boy. Or should he say man? Omi was now going to be an adult! This was thrilling, Omi, the chibi was about to be. Ken spotted the blond as he came out of his room all smiles. "OMITCHI!" Ken quickly captured Omi into a headlock and proceeded to rub his scalp vigorously until Omi begged for his release.  
  
"Ken-kun! Owaraseru! Stop it! Stop it!" Omi pulled his head from Ken's clutches laughing as he stumbled back toward the wall.  
  
"Gomen. I owe you 19 birthday punches or kisses though, your choice!" Ken winked a bit suggestively to the blond now before him.  
  
Omi gulped, "Punches? How hard are we talking about.?"  
  
Ken smirked, he cracked his knuckles, "I won't break bones or skin- but I might leave a bruise or seven." He encroached Omi with a hint of danger in his eye.  
  
Ran stepped in between the two, reaching a protective arm in front of Omi. "Hidaka, that tradition is stupid."  
  
Ken pouted, "But Aya! Traditions are traditions! This will make him into a man."  
  
Ran cast a look to Omi, "I think I can do that on my own." Again his voice was meant to be an aside whisper- and again his audience heard it in full context.  
  
Yoji came around from Omi's backside and slid his arms lazily over Omi's shoulders and using his left index finger poked Omi in the cheek. "Well, I agree with Ken-ken, Aya. he NEEDS to be brought into manhood. And sex isn't the only way to do it." Yoji's arms soon became a vice around Omi's upper arms and too late did Omi get that Yoji was in on this scheme.  
  
"So. what should we do with him if not hit or kiss him?" Ken asked.  
  
Ran insisted he would do both later that night but that time no one seemed to hear his words- not even Omi who probably would have been elated to hear that.  
  
"Tickle-torture!" Yoji said helpfully, Ran's eyes lit up. "Hidaka, his legs!"  
  
Omi grimaced, this was about to get very bad for him! Ken quickly fastened some plastic birthday streamers around the blond's ankles making him feel very uncomfortable suddenly. Yoji held Omi's arms until the same process could be repeated for Omi's upper arms and wrists.  
  
"Guys! Stop it! This isn't funny to me."  
  
Ignoring Omi's words, Yoji lugged Omi downstairs and tossed him onto the couch.  
  
"But with what should we extract this most cruel of tortures?" Yoji said, drawing out some feathers, some string, a duster and waving his fingers.  
  
"I say we start slow and then move on to the heavy artillery!" Ken mentioned, raising his hand to raise Omi's shirt to expose his trim chest. Ran removed Omi's shoes and socks with a little effort as he nodded his approval to Ken's suggestion.  
  
"Guys. seriously. stop it."  
  
Yoji started behind Omi's ear, Ran on his ankles while Ken took Omi's sides.  
  
"Iie. ee.. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Ken removed a feather from Yoji's kit and started to draw it up and down Omi's tensed stomach. Omi was laughing so hard tears came out. Omi flexed as he tried to rip himself free of the plastic streamers.  
  
Ran moved his fingers carefully to behind Omi's knees making them jerk as he found his prime location. Omi's voice was breaking into sobs mixed with laughter. "Stop it! STOP IT!"  
  
Who could take his laughter as signs of pain? Omi broke his bonds on his ankles and kicked Ken in the head while thrusting maniacally. "Let me go, stop this and let me go! I MEAN it!"  
  
Ken rubbed his head looking at Omi in confusion. "What the hell was that for Omi?" Ken pounced the blond and sat on his stomach keeping his still- bound arms pinned underneath his own weight.  
  
"Stop it! I. stop it!" His voice was breaking into hyperventilation and his pupils were growing smaller.  
  
Ran halted instantly taking in Omi's distraught form, Yoji tacked on two or three more swipes of the feather before realizing Aya's motions had halted completely. "Aya. oh come on you can't be tired yet. He hasn't even pissed himself with laughter yet- he's far from through."  
  
"Yoji- off. NOW."  
  
Yoji rose his hands defensively, "Fine, fine."  
  
"Omi. are you alright?" Ken said as he stood from Omi's chest.  
  
"I'm untying him." Ran said as he went for some scissors in the nearby drawer.  
  
Ken sat Omi up carefully. "Omi.? Omi can you hear me?"  
  
Omi shook at each voice, he just wanted to curl his arms around himself and cry until this all went away.  
  
Once the bonds around his arms were cut Omi began to pull his arms forward. Ran finished the cut hastily to allow Omi to draw his arms around himself. Yoji just pulled the bonds around his shoulders up over his head. "Chibi?"  
  
Ken's eyes connected to the relevance of this pose first. "Oh Jesus. Omi I'm really sorry!" He looked to Aya and then Yoji. "He was kidnapped when he was a kid. being tied down. Damn it Omi I'm sorry!"  
  
Ran slid his arms around Omi's shoulder and waist. "Omitchi.?"  
  
Omi began to blink his eyes into a more aware state. "Ran-kun?"  
  
"Hai. Are you alright?"  
  
Omi nodded once, "Can I go to my room now.?"  
  
Ken and Yoji looked to each other. "Nai, how about you have some cake and see if that calms you down? If you want you can open your presents . or would you rather wait for that.?"  
  
"I. I don't really know what order you're supposed to do things in. the only other birthday I remember. was with Kritiker and they didn't really celebrate. so I .don't know what I'm supposed to. do."  
  
Ken nodded his cue, "Then we'll have cake then give you your presents and sing some hokey birthday music!"  
  
Yoji nodded. Aya glared, "I don't sing."  
  
"Liar, you do it all the time in the shower- you take forever and try to make us think it's to wash your hair." Ken stuck his tongue out at Aya.  
  
Yoji snickered, "You don't look the type to be that into grooming- so what do you do in the shower Aya. dye your locks?"  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"No, he does that on breaks." Ken continued to goad.  
  
"I'll kill you." Aya said reaching for the scissors.  
  
"I think Aya would have a beautiful singing voice. His voice is so deep and calming already." Omi asserted.  
  
"I'll. why thank you Omitchi!" Aya blushed and smiled happily which made Ken and Yoji grow suddenly horrified.  
  
Ken gulped, "Right, then. CAKE! Who wants some? Omi- you like vanilla right?"  
  
"HAI!" Omi said pushing his head to the side making his trade-mark big- wobbly-headed-cutesy-genki-smile.  
  
Yoji put on the 18 candles and handed Aya the 19th one to light them with.  
  
"Too bad it's not his 16th birthday, eh?" Yoji baited.  
  
Ken, accepting the joke giggled, "Yeah, then we could have got Aya to sing 'Sixteen Candles' but I guess now Aya can give Omitchi a stri."  
  
Yoji covered Ken's mouth. Some things really WOULD get you killed for speaking out loud.  
  
Ran kissed Omi after lighting the 18th candle and planting the 19th candle into the center of the cake.  
  
"Now, Omitchi- all you have to do is blow out the candles after making a wish."  
  
Omi smiled, "What if I already have everything I want.?"  
  
"Then wish for a cat." Ran said indignantly, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?  
  
Omi winked, "Right I can think of something I haven't gotten yet that I really really want!"  
  
Yoji turned to Ken muttering something about, "Cable modem for porn."  
  
Ken whispered back, "I think he just wants a new computer."  
  
"Shut up and sing!" Ran demanded.  
  
Omi blushed. He took in a very deep breath.  
  
"Happy birthday to you." Ken and Yoji started wailing very off-key in the most grossly karaoke portrayed of voices.  
  
"Happy birthday to you. You look like a monkey." Ken started, he was halted by a clean heal to his shin thanks to Omi though Ken had thought it had been Aya.  
  
"And you smell like one too." Yoji said with great speed to dodge any repercussions.  
  
"Happy birthday to you." Ran's voice resonated.  
  
Yoji added, "Mister President." Ken snickered, Ran glared.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dearest Omi, happy birthday to you."  
  
"Are you one, are you two, are you."  
  
Omi shook his head and ignored the other two inside the room and blew out his still-held breath into the candles making the flames flicker then die almost instantly.  
  
Ken glared as the candles went out. "Damn it Yoji I told you to get the TRICK CANDLES."  
  
"Oro! I did! Cheap things didn't work."  
  
Ran snickered, "I switched them back, asshole."  
  
Omi was near giddy at this. He cut the cake into four sections and gave everybody and evenly sized piece.  
  
Chocolate frosting, cherry icing and filling, vanilla cake- all decorated with five cherries in the center. Aya popped one cherry causing Omi to blush greatly.  
  
Ken bit into his cherry and sucked it down.  
  
Yoji popped one. "Now your turn Romeo- pop both the cherries."  
  
Omi blushed greatly at the suggestion, he looked at Ran, "I need help for ONE at least."  
  
Ran winked, "I'll help you." He put both cherries in between his teeth and kissed Omi, his teeth catching the stems as Omi swallowed back each one after making their juices burst into his mouth. He pulled back for an instance to let Aya dispose of the stems and then kissed him, the kiss lingering with the taste of chocolates and cherry juice.  
  
"I meant the other kind of cherry though Ran-kun, as grateful as I am for your help." He winked and then blushed horribly.  
  
After the cake Ken handed Omi a package shaped like a soccer ball. "Oh gee I wonder." Omi joked as he pulled the paper revealing a new set of darts. "Oh my gosh they're gorgeous! How did you know! I've been looking at these for a month!"  
  
"Online, I know. .I. kind of peeked into your favorite places on Tsu. Don't worry! I didn't hurt her." Ken said, careful for his life.  
  
Omi hugged Ken once then his darts then Ken once more whispering dangerously, "Thank you so much- but if you EVER touch Tsu again I'll show you just why I loved these darts."  
  
Yoji snickered, Tsu, Omi's personal computer never networked with the Weiss computer and was Omi's pride and joy. Yoji handed Omi twin packages. One shaped like a bottle of liquor the other a box.  
  
Omi glanced at Yoji to Ken, "Where did you two learn to wrap gifts?"  
  
Yoji winked, "Trick of the trade." Omi pulled the ribbon to the bottle- shaped package and blushed to see a big bottle of Bombay gin. "Don't drink too much at once- you look like a light weight." Yoji smirked raising his glasses to the brim of his nose.  
  
"Heh. yeah." He put the bottle aside, nervous. High School students were not legally allowed to drink and he was not THAT legal age either.  
  
He diligently opened the box Yoji had given him. His eyes glowed when he saw a picture of a Bombay cat in a collar and a receipt. "It's at the local pet-store. He's a beautiful kitty, though to be honest when I thought I was going to get you some pussy that wasn't where my mind originally landed." Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"Classy Yotan. Real classy."  
  
"Like always." Yoji said raising his glass of wine, "I say we toast the chibi. To making it to 18 years! Congrats!"  
  
All four men rose their glasses, "Salute!" Everyone chimed as they knocked each other's glasses. Omi paused his glass as it rested on his lips.  
  
"Shouldn't I open Ran-kun's gift before taking the drink?"  
  
"Nai, you already got the rose. the other one's for your eyes only." Ran said, tipping back his glass.  
  
Omi nodded and sipped his wine. "Thank you all for the wonderful birthday presents!"  
  
"Thanks for being you Omi!" Ken said, Yoji agreeing, Ran also joining in to sing the praise.  
  
Omi walked back up to his room and saw his gift had made friends- two boxes wrapped identically but of different sizes were there.  
  
"Ran-kun. did the fan-girls get wind of my birthday.?"  
  
"Nai, they'll worship you tomorrow- though if you want a chastity belt for protection just let me know."  
  
Omi laughed until he spotted the seriousness in Ran's eyes. "Oi." He leaned over to the first gift that Ran had given him that morning and unwrapped it.  
  
A beautiful earring rested inside it. An exterior gold hoop with a white- gold center making it a solid piece with an engraved cross in it that read in kanji: 'Itsumo, Tsukiyono Omi.' To Omi the meaning was clear- that was Ran's way of telling him Mamoru never really existed behind Omi's eyes.  
  
Ran moved a trestle of hair revealing his ear opposite of the one pierced with Aya-chan's gold dangling earring. Omi spotted a matching hoop though his kanji read: Love you my Omitchi forever, Fujiyama Ran.  
  
Omi's eyes watered. "Arigatou! Domo Domo Arigatou Ran-kun!" He wiped at his eyes trying to remove his tears of joy. Ran kissed his cheeks licking away each path of salt.  
  
"Open the other one when you're ready." Omi observed the package. He knew what it housed- though his blushing virginity didn't make it easy to admit. Omi nodded once.  
  
"I'll lock the door." Omi said as he closed off his room. He returned his fingers to the parcel and quickly revealed the pair of latex condoms.  
  
Owari.  
  
AHAHAHA! And that's why it's angst. ^_~ Your own imagination shall be your guide! 


End file.
